Virus informático y carne de cañón
by Anaixa-103
Summary: Un día normal en casa de los Kurosaki. Yuzu está cocinando,Ichigo ha salido a comprar, y Rukia...ha desobedecido las órdenes. Er... ¿Alguien dijo problemas? Oneshot Ichiruki.


**Otro fic, ya hacía falta uno. Un oneshot que muestra otro de los día a día de esta singular y cabezona pareja, algo "refrescante" para vuestras mentes xD Disfrutadlo, y dadle a Go!, quiero muuuuchos reviews :P**

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de Bleach,son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Pero algún día serán mios, y os hartaréis de leer Ichiruki, bwahahahahaha!

**Virus informático y carne de cañón**

Lo contempló con anhelo. Le estaba llamando, suplicante, pero ella no podía hacer caso a sus deseos. Recordó con rabia cuántos obstáculos había tenido que superar, cuántos "no" había tenido que tragarse, y cuántas noches había estado deseando ese momento. Y ahora no podía. Rukia lo observó desde la puerta, y varios sentimientos inundaban su corazón: tristeza, frustración, deseo…

Rukia suspiró. No podía hacer nada.

El ordenador estaba apagado.

Ichigo silbaba. De nuevo, su hermana Yuzu le había pedido que fuera a hacerle unos recados. Ahora iba calle arriba, camino de la carnicería. Hacía un día espléndido, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y el viento parecía susurrarle un "No te preocupes Ichigo, en un día como este es imposible que pase algo malo". Se paró. La imagen de Rukia le vino a la cabeza. ¿Un mal presentimiento? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar cualquier sospecha sobre la shinigami. Reanudó el paso. No, hoy no. Tenía que confiar en ella.

Rukia repasó mentalmente lo que, hace días, Ichigo le había explicado sobre los ordenadores. Como se lió más, hizo un esquema (sin que los dibujos de Chappy faltasen, por supuesto).

-A ver, aquí está el monitor -señala una pantalla con forma de conejo-, y aquí el ratón. Este es el teclado, estos los altavoces…¡y esta es la torre!- Rukia sonrió, complacida. Recordaba perfectamente las partes de un ordenador. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien.

-Ichigo me explicó que el ratón servía para mover una flecha que a su vez servía para abrir carpetas que contenían documentos o imágenes o música o…-Rukia calló, confusa. Ichigo le había dicho para qué servía cada cosa, pero en ningún momento recordaba haber escuchado de sus labios las palabras "encender ordenador". Se golpeó la cabeza, furiosa. ¡Ese Ichigo…!

Estornudó. Se frotó la nariz. No hacía tan mal tiempo como para que cogiese un resfriado. ¿Otro mal presagio? "Tranquilízate, Ichigo, te estás volviendo paranoico" se dijo a sí mismo, procurando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Rukia quemando la casa, o Rukia destrozando su cuarto, o Rukia huyendo de montones de hollows que casualmente fueron atraídos por ella.

-Tengo que confiar, confiar, confiar…en ella…confiar…-se repetía el pelirrojo. La pequeña cuesta que estaba subiendo se le antojaba casi vertical y kilométrica. Frunciendo el ceño, como solía hacer, aceleró el paso y trató por todos sus medios ignorar ese mal presentimiento que se le clavaba en la espalda.

Se atusó el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, frunció el ceño (en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en cierta persona) y observó con sus grandes y curiosos ojos añiles el dichoso ordenador. Había comprobado si los cables estaban enchufados, lo estaban; había movido el ordenador (no sin cierto esfuerzo), había tecleado palabras sin sentido en el teclado, había cliqueado el ratón tantas veces como días tiene el año, había gritado, había suplicado, había golpeado, y nada. El ordenador seguía apagado, impasible, desafiante. Rukia enrojeció de rabia, maldiciendo al ordenador, a Ichigo y a su padre de rebote. Su sentido común le decía que aquel trasto tenía que encenderse por alguna parte. Su sentido de shinigami le decía que si había derrotado a miles de hollows sin pestañear, podría encender aquel dichoso ordenador. Rukia recapacitó. Observó el ordenador, escudriñando todos los rincones para encontrar algo, alguna pista que indique dónde se encendía el objeto de su desesperación. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión. Si no podía hacerlo mediante inteligencia…¡¡¡lo haría mediante la fuerza bruta!!!

Con un grito de furia, Rukia se precipitó sobre el ordenador.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un gemido de puro terror. La señora que hacía cola detrás de él, esperando su turno para ser atendida en la carnicería, lo miró extrañada. Ichigo ignoró esos ojos inquisitivos que se le clavaban en la nuca y empezó a torturarse mentalmente. "Son demasiadas coincidencias…me está avisando…mi cuerpo me está avisando de una terrible desgracia que se acerca…" Se encogió levemente, atemorizado. Pero no tanto como la señora de detrás, que retrocedió un paso.

Un fuerte estrépito se oyó en la casa de los Kurosaki. Yuzu salió sobresaltada de la cocina y miró escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Papá¿Karin¿Rukia-chan?-preguntó temerosa. En el fondo, sabía que ni su padre ni Karin estaban, uno estaba en la clínica y otra había ido a jugar un partido de fútbol. Así que sólo podía ser Rukia.

-N..nada, Yuzu…es que soy muy torpe y me he caído de la silla…-gritó una mal disimulada Rukia desde un lugar ilocalizable.

-¿Te has hecho daño¿Quieres que te ayude?-gritó ahora una preocupada Yuzu.

-¡No, no, estoy bien¡Ha sido una caída tonta, de veras, Yuzu!- contestó Rukia, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Esperó a oír la respuesta de la pequeña, pero sólo oyó el repiquetear del agua en el fregadero. Suspiró. Se había marchado.

Rukia intentó levantarse del suelo, pero la torre se le había caído encima y le atrapaba una pierna. Con todas sus fuerzas, logró apartar el aparato, bastante pesado para ella, y en la maniobra debió de darle a algo, porque el ordenador (inexplicablemente ileso) se encendió de golpe. Rukia abrió los ojos como platos¡lo había logrado! Se bajó de la mesa (dejando de aplastar por fin al pobre teclado), colocó el monitor y los altavoces y rescató al ratón de detrás de la mesa, y sonrió maliciosamente.

El ordenador estaba a su merced.

-¡Joder…!- exclamó Ichigo, sintiendo de nuevo un ramalazo de desconfianza. El presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte, y le golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez. Esta vez, la señora soltó un gritito e Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero la expresión de su rostro crispado no parecía pedir disculpas, a juzgar por la cara de terror de la señora.- Todo está bien…todo está bien, los pájaros cantan, el cielo es azul, el sol brilla, los niños saltan…Rukia... ¡esa jodida Rukia¡Más vale que no estés haciendo nada!-gritó el pelirrojo, rojo de furia.

La señora abandonó la carnicería.

-Documentos…Papá…Yuzu y Karin… Ichigo. Aquí está.-a Rukia se le iluminó la cara: había descubierto todo un mundo secreto, única y exclusivamente del pelinaranja, y ahora estaba a punto de explorarlo. Dudó un segundo, un solo segundo, antes de cliquear sobre la carpeta del chico.

Estaba dividida en subcarpetas, como Colegio, Música, Juegos (Rukia dudó también sobre esta carpeta), Cómics…Las fue revisando una a una, sin encontrar nada interesante, hasta llegar a la carpeta titulada "Fotos". La abrió. Había fotos de su familia, sus compañeros, de él (fotos seguramente cogidas sin permiso, dadas las poses extrañas de Ichigo en cada una de ellas), de paisajes…Y una única foto más.

El corazón de Rukia se paró por un instante.

Uno. Dos. Silencio. ¡Uno dos tres cuatro cinco seis! Ichigo se tocó el pecho, extrañado por el comportamiento de su corazón. Otro mal presentimiento. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquellos inusuales ataques de paranoia, clasificados solo como gotas de adrenalina en un día demasiado tranquilo para una vida tan agitada como la suya.

Volvía a casa, después de un duro día en la carnicería, y ya traía su botín, más un añadido. El botín era, obviamente, la carne, esa maldita carne por la cual había sufrido tanto aquel día. El añadido, un pastel. De fresas y nata, como le gustaba a…

-…esa estúpida y vulnerable shinigami.-murmuró Ichigo, con las cejas casi tocándose por el ceño fruncido. Por fuera mostraba furia, pero por dentro se temía lo peor. Quién sabe, podría haber ocurrido un accidente, era la primera vez que dejaba a Rukia sola en casa…bueno, estaba Yuzu, pero como si no existiera. "Demasiado tranquila y demasiado discreta", pensó Ichigo, recordando con cariño a su hermana pequeña. Cariño…eso le hizo recordar a Rukia. Se extrañó de tal relación de palabras, sonrojándose ligeramente.

No sabía ni por qué se preocupaba por esa enana gruñona, lo único que hacía era pegarle y recordarle continuamente cuán estúpido era. No sabía por qué le llevaba un pastel, quizás para compensar la ausencia.

-¿Pero qué ausencia ni qué ocho cuartos?-refunfuñó Ichigo, cada vez más colorado. ¡Ni que se hubiera ausentado tres días¡Y ni siquiera entonces! Miró de reojo a la bolsa rosa, contenedora del pequeño regalo, y pensó en dárselo a Yuzu. A ella también le gustaban las fresas. Sacudió la cabeza. No, ese pastel era para Rukia, ya tenía dueña, aunque no se mereciera nada.

Mirando a un punto cualquiera, semblante serio y el vestido revoloteando con la brisa de aquel lugar. Así estaba ella. Contempló su foto, emocionada. No recordaba haber posado para nadie cuando fueron a ese lugar de picnic con los compañeros del colegio. Tampoco recordaba que nadie hubiera traído una cámara. No se reconocía en aquella foto, no identificaba como suyos aquellos ojos chispeantes de entusiasmo, mal disfrazados por las facciones inexpresivas. Se veía demasiado…hermosa, como para ser ella. ¿Quién habría tomado esa foto¿Y por qué Ichigo la tenía? Se sonrojó furiosamente. La idea de que Ichigo tuviera una foto suya le enfurecía. No, no le enfurecía eso, le enfurecía el hecho de que esa idea le gustara.

-Estúpida Rukia…-murmuró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No, no otra vez, ya había tenido bastante.

-¡Ya estoy en casa¿Yuzu? …-se contuvo de gritar Rukia, debía disimular su inesperado entusiasmo. Ichigo se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Yuzu haciendo limpieza general. Dejó la bolsa de la carne sobre la mesa, y la otra la escondió tras su espalda. La pequeña levantó los ojos de la resistente mancha de la encimera y recibió a su hermano con alegría en los ojos.

-¡Ichigo¿Me has traído todo?- preguntó, husmeando en la bolsa que había traído el chico con una desconfianza insultante.

-Sí, sí…Ahora, quiero la propina-reclamó el pelirrojo con tono solemne, haciendo reír a Yuzu. La niña se puso de puntillas y plantó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

-Confórmate con esto, hermanito. Por cierto…-se acercó más a él, como quien confiesa un terrible secreto-creo que la hermanita Rukia tiene algún problema…-el semblante de Ichigo se tornó lívido-hace un rato, oí un ruido muy fuerte, y ella me dijo que se cayó de la silla, pero…-puso los ojos en blanco-ni papá hace tanto ruido. Será mejor que vayas a verla-comentó en un fingido tono indiferente la menor de los Kurosaki, haciendo enrojecer a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué yo? No me importa lo que le pase a esa…-Yuzu le dirigió una mirada de reproche- Está bien, iré a ver qué narices le pasa-Ichigo le dio la espalda a su hermana y salió de la cocina, olvidando ocultar el pastel que traía tras su espalda. Yuzu sonrió, con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos.

Había oído el portazo. Había oído los gritos del pelirrojo. Se quedó helada. ¡Se suponía que no debía acercarse en un radio de cinco metros al ordenador! Inmediatamente, olvidó la foto, olvidó sus mariposas en el estómago, olvidó que todo estaba patas arriba. Era cierto, la silla se había caído. Pero fue ella la que la tiró, y no al revés. Se levantó, nerviosa, pensando en una retirada inmediata. Pero antes…debía apagar el ordenador.

¿Y ahora cómo lo hacía? Lo había encendido por casualidad, y no recordaba el botón que pulsó. Se golpeó la cabeza, agarrando varios mechones de su pelo oscuro después.

Estaba pensando qué hacer cuando su agudo oído captó la pisada de Ichigo en el escalón. Estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Rukia palideció. Se dio la vuelta, mirando suplicante al monitor. "Por favor, apágate, apágate¡apágate!" suplicó mentalmente. Era inútil, así solo conseguía perder más tiempo y estar más cerca de morir atravesada por Zangetsu. Se dirigió desesperada hacia el teclado, tecleando todas las teclas a la vez. Se abrieron y cerraron ventanas, se eliminaron archivos, se bloqueó el ordenador. Y, de repente, negro. Suspiró aliviada. Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo. Letras verdes aparecían sobre un fondo blanco, letras que Rukia no podía comprender. Pero sí intuir. Una cosa era no saber inglés y otra muy diferente no saber cuándo algo se está eliminando.

Tragó saliva. Estaba metida en un buen lío.

Ichigo subía vacilante los escalones. Apretaba con fuerza la bolsa con el pastel, temiendo lo peor. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Rukia? Reunió fuerzas para terminar de subir los escalones, y entró en el cuarto de Karin y Yuzu. No había nadie. Miró en su cuarto, en el armario, debajo de la cama, en el tejado, y nada. Ni rastro de Rukia. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca y la espalda. ¿Y si la habían raptado? Se sintió desfallecer. Se dejó llevar por la histeria, y revisó rápidamente el baño, la habitación de su padre, el salón y nuevamente la cocina. Yuzu le miró extrañada, pero él la ignoro, un solo pensamiento inundaba su mente y su corazón: Rukia. De pronto, se paró. Todavía quedaba una habitación. La habitación prohibida. La que ella no debía pisar por nada del mundo sin su permiso. Se dirigió corriendo hasta allí, con esperanza, con furia, con amor, con rabia. Quería ver su cara y asegurarse de que estaba bien, quería matarla en el mismo momento en que la encontrara en ese sitio restringido, quería abrazarla, besarla y no separarse nunca más de ella, quería destrozar todo a su paso. "No es para tanto", le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza. Pero Ichigo estaba cegado, cegado por sus emociones, y no atendía a cualquier razón de peso.

Llegó, finalmente, a la habitación prohibida. Abrió la puerta, carcomido por la desesperación y la furia.

Rukia intentó, podría jurarlo si se lo pidiesen, arreglar aquel estropicio. Por eso, cuando Ichigo la encontró de cara al monitor, manipulando el teclado, y vio la pantalla en un alarmante estado, todo sentimiento de afecto desapareció. Rukia sintió sus ojos clavados en su nuca, y, temerosa, se giró lentamente. Su mirada topó con la de Ichigo, y en vez de recibir una descarga, como cada vez que se miraban, sólo percibió furia, y tembló involuntariamente, atemorizada.

Ichigo trataba por todos sus medios no tirarse encima de la chica y estrangularla¡eran tantos los sentimientos que habitaban en su interior! Por un lado, quería matarla, encerrarla para siempre en el maldito armario para que no volviera a desobedecerle, y por otro lado, deseaba acercarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y respirar aliviado al ver que no le había pasado nada. Tras meditarlo un momento, y pensar en su pobre ordenador, se decantó por la primera opción. Respiró hondo. Rukia se estremeció.

-…Rukia…¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!- Ichigo se abalanzó sobre la shinigami, y vio el miedo y la disculpa reflejados en sus ojos. Pensó que a lo mejor no era para tanto, e iba a detenerse, cuando tropezó con la silla tirada en el suelo y se precipitó contra Rukia. "Este es el final",se dijo dramáticamente.

Un segundo después, Rukia estaba acorralada y encogida entre la mesa e Ichigo, que había evitado el golpe contra el mueble frenando con las manos. Sin embargo, no había evitado el contacto con la morena. Podía sentir su corazón desbocado repiquetear en su torso, y podía oírse el propio, igual de alocado que el de la shinigami.

Unos enormes deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos se apoderaron de él, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando, al apoyar la cabeza en la de Rukia, algo cremoso manchó su barbilla. Levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con un pastel de nata y fresas a la altura de su cara. Y, debajo, estaba Rukia.

La morena tenía la cabeza completamente cubierta de su postre favorito. No sabía si reír, llorar o matar a Ichigo. Él, por su parte, sólo llegó a balbucear:

-E-este es tu…regalo.

-¿Mi qué?-preguntó Rukia, aún desconcertada.

-He comprado un regalo para ti…éste es tu regalo-repitió el pelirrojo.

-Serás imbécil…-murmuró Rukia, apretando los puños. ¿Qué manera de darle un regalo era esa?- Tú…tú…-pero fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon, y sintió cómo la cabeza de Ichigo se hundía en su cuello-¿Qué…qué haces?-comenzó a sonrojarse. Maldita sea¡¿por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?!

-Menos mal que estás bien…Rukia, a partir de ahora vendrás siempre conmigo. No te dejaré sola-susurró contra su nívea piel.

-Ichigo…suelt…- el aludido levantó la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron con demasiada intensidad, inconscientemente acercaban sus rostros, se mezclaban sus alientos, acortaban la poca distancia que había entre ellos…

-¿Ichi¿Rukia¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó una extrañada Yuzu asomada por el marco de la puerta.

-¡N-nada¿Qué haces tú?-replicó Ichigo, misteriosamente pegado a la pared opuesta al lugar donde permanecía una conmocionada Rukia.

-¡Eso¿Qué haces tú?-repitió la morena, incapaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Yo? Bueno…he oído unos ruidos y he subido a ver qué pasaba. ¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y…¿qué haces tú?-murmuró Ichigo, trabado en el vergonzoso diálogo. Yuzu le dirigió una mirada de reproche. El pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Se tapó la boca con una temblorosa mano, intentando pensar.

Sin embargo, algo le distrajo. Un murmullo se oía en la habitación, una retahíla de palabras que iban demasiado rápido para que las pudiera entender, demasiado bajo. Levantó la mirada, y vio al causante de aquel trabalenguas. La causante, subrayó mentalmente. La estúpida causante, rectificó. La única causante.

Rukia movía rápidamente los labios, parecía hablar consigo misma. Pero estaba sonrojada y con la mirada gacha, y dirigía furtivas miradas a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Rukia¿qué dices? No te oigo-dijo la menor de los Kurosaki, afinando el oído y acercándose a la chica. Esta parecía estar convulsionándose.-Rukia…¿estás bien?-el miedo era palpable en la voz de la niña, que alargó su mano para tocar a la aludida. Pero en ese instante, Rukia levantó la cabeza, parcialmente manchada de tarta, e hizo notar su furia y poderío por todos los rincones de Karakura.

El grito amenazador que soltó, sin embargo, no logró camuflar ante los ojos de una asustada Yuzu la vergüenza inicial ante tal escena amorosa. Yuzu sabía que en el fondo, aquel contacto había gustado a los dos jóvenes. Lo notaba. Y también notaba, más bien presentía, que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo para que aquellos dos admitieran sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, ella disfrutaba con verlos perseguirse el uno al otro por la habitación, por el instituto, por toda la ciudad. Sus muestras de cariño eran más que evidentes: por supuesto, esos tirones de pelo, patadas y puñetazos amorosos no pasaban inadvertidos para nadie. Era amor, amor del bueno.

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado,que sus dolores de cabeza me dio. Y ya sabéis¡dadle al Go!**


End file.
